


Kneeling on the Mound

by troubledangelinthetimevortex



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Scandal, Secret Relationship, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledangelinthetimevortex/pseuds/troubledangelinthetimevortex
Summary: It starts in the off season. They can't blame work for bringing them together as often as they see each other any more, but they know they need to be careful.





	

Mike and Ginny start seeing each other in secret, and though most of the team knows by now they don't say a thing about the lingering hugs or intense eye sex between batters. In San Diego they don't go out alone. On the road they don't see each other at all. 

One night while on the road in the final weeks of the season, after a painful game for Mike one where he could barely stand to walk himself to the dugout, Ginny sneaks into his room and tends for the old man. 

In the morning things are not quite as quiet in the hallways of the hotel some scumbag paparazzi had found his way into the elevator and onto their floor. So as Ginny sneaks out of his room in the morning with a deep goodbye kiss photos are snapped and the hotel is swamped with reporters before they finish breakfast. 

Rumors spread that Mike has had a major part in keeping Ginny in the majors. Which he has but not in the way they're spinning it. Some of the worst say he's been forcing her in order for her to keep her spot on the team.  
Amelia warns Ginny to lay low till things blow over. Ginny doesn't want to but neither does she want to face the media. They had been happy and now she doesn't know how they could ever recover. Her reputation is ruined. Even the other Padres look at her differently. 

***************************************  
The girl who slept her way to the Majors.  
***************************************

About a week later in the deciding game for the playoffs the Padres are up by one at the top of the ninth with two runners on first and second, and Ginny has waved off Mike for the twentieth time tonight. He lets her throw two more balls before he takes the walk to the mound.

"Ginny, you got this. Ignore everyone else. Ignore what they're saying about us. Because fuck them. They have no idea what we're like. I know you hate me right now but just two more outs and you'll be able to say you made it to the playoffs in your second season."  
"And what if I can't ignore them?"  
"You can and you will. None of that shit matters. You're the best damn pitcher in here and you deserve to go to the play offs. Now we good? You'll listen Rookie?"  
"Sure thing old man."  
"Now promise me you won't leave the mound when we win."  
She gives him a quizzical look but nods. They share a smile before Mike jogs back home. 

The crowd erupts into cheers as the final strike is called. The Padres are going to the playoffs. 

Ginny steps towards home when she remembers. She looks towards the dugout and the entire team is silent, staring at her. Her eyes move towards home where Blip is handing something to Mike. When Mike's eyes meets her's the anxiety mounts. What the hell is happening? Why are the guys storming the field?  
He swaggers up to the mound, a wide smile across his face.

"Mike? What's going on?"

His worn mitt covering his mouth he says, "I'm retiring. I won't play another game if that's what you want. You have another incredible ten years or more in front of you. I'm washed up-"

"It's the truth. Doctors told me that this should be my last season. I'm sure they'll thank you for prolonging it. If I'm gone they'll stop saying I'm the reason you've stayed. You can go back to being the best damn pitcher I've ever caught for and-" as he drops to one knee he pulls the mitt away revealing a microphone and a small box. The crowd silences in an instant. 

"I will be there for you, sitting right behind home, every game, home and away. I love you Ginny Baker. You've turned a cynical old man into a believer again and I don't want to spend another day apart. Will you do me the honor of taking me as your husband?"

Ginny does the one thing she knows how to do. She reaches down for the chalk bag and throws it right at him. Her mitt returns to cover her mouth "You're an asshole!"  
"But I'm your asshole." He says with the mic behind him.  
She leaves him kneeling for another moment but before she can give her answer he pulls the mic back up, taunting "My knees can't wait much longer." The crowd laughs.  


Ginny grabs the mic from her beseeching pitcher, "Of course I will, old man."  
The crowd erupting into rapturous applause and whistles. Mike has just enough time to slip the ring onto her finger when the team mobs them and lifts them up onto their shoulders.

Riding high they look at each other and know it will all work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Spent this morning watching the four episodes and now I'm writing fan fiction for this show.  
> Initially I was going to write more angst of them being discovered, because of course that's what's going to happen, but it ended as fluff.  
> 


End file.
